<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver linings by TheMidnightMoonChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413134">Silver linings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild'>TheMidnightMoonChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inside Beacon hill [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood and Injury, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abortion, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a baby on the way, a couple of weddings, and a new threat. How will the McCall pack cope with the clock ticking?</p><p>All characters are portrayed as 18+</p><p>All previous chapters have been edited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar &amp; Original Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inside Beacon hill [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here we go with part two, hope everyone enjoys it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Liam’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“Halle’s not coming over tonight, she’s not feeling well” Liam explained, he was having a small gathering while they watched a football game.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Lydia asked concerned. </p><p>She and Halle had grown close over the past year, she had noticed her friend being absent from the past few social gatherings. She missed her, the redhead would be bored without her, Halle was a very interesting person and football wasn’t. Plus, she wanted the witch to help her pick out table decorations. Stiles got frustrated while looking at flowers, and Malia was just useless and said they all looked the same.</p><p>Liam shrugged “Yeah she said its just food posing.”</p><p>Stiles and Scott shared a knowing look, it had been two months since Scott discovered Halle was pregnant. However, neither her nor Liam knew yet, they decided it wasn’t there place to tell them. It was becoming more obvious that Halle was growing a life inside her though, the heartbeat was becoming louder. Scott was sure soon the others would be able to hear it, including Liam. They weren’t sure if Derek knew or not yet, they were always catching him giving Halle funny looks. They weren't sure if it was because she was a witch, or because he could sense the change in her as well.</p><p>“How long has she been sick for? Didn’t she have food posing three weeks ago...something like that?” Stiles asked casually, he frowned when Scott elbowed him.</p><p>“I don’t know” Liam shrugged again, “she catches loads of bugs at work, plus the hospital food isn’t the best”. He didn’t show it on the outside, but Scott could sense Liam was worried. Wither it was about Halle or something else, he wasn’t sure.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“Anything on your mind Liam?” Stiles asked casually.</p><p>They were sitting in Liam’s kitchen eating pizza they had gotten from the local takeaway down the road. It was delicious, but he couldn’t enjoy it when he was focusing on Liam.</p><p>Liam shrugged. “I’m just tired, Halle’s been up most nights not well, and she ain’t quiet” was all he said.</p><p>Scott kicked Stiles under the table, if he kept asking questions Liam would grow suspicious and do would Lydia. The banshee had openly said how concerned she was becoming about Halle, and suggested she saw a doctor if she didn’t get any better. </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>Liam was growing concerned. Halle was sent home from work sick, she had been throwing up none stop and constantly felt tired. She admitted to not eating and sleeping properly the past few weeks, which didn’t go down well with her boyfriend. Halle rolled her eyes, as he lectured her on not looking after herself. She just pulled her bed covers up to her chest, she was freezing one minute then roasting the next.</p><p>“Liam babe, you should go. I don’t want you catching whatever I have” she said in a groan.</p><p>“I’ll sleep on the couch, I’ll be in the other room if you need me.” He shrugged, before going to watch TV. Halle smiled she was lucky, Liam was kind and wouldn’t leave her even when she might get him sick.</p><p>A little while later Liam came back into the bedroom to check on her, she was still asleep. Halle looked so peaceful with her blonde hair sprawled across her face, her cheeks seemed slightly flushed. She was still beautiful.</p><p>“You know it’s creepy watching someone who’s asleep, they make TV shows about it.” Halle said without opening her eyes, she didn’t need to see him to know he was there. She felt his presence the moment he entered the room.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m heading down the street for some food, do you want anything?” He asked chuckling at the face she pulled.</p><p>Halle pondered, she was hungry but didn’t want to risk being sick again. “Nah, I’m fine for now. But thanks” as she said that, her stomach began to rumble.</p><p>“You should really eat something” Liam frowned. She had missed dinner the night before, breakfast and lunch that day, she would need to eat eventually. “I’ll bring you something back anyway.”</p><p>Halle wanted to put up an argument, but it seemed pointless. When his mind was made up, nobody could change it.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>This was a disaster, she shouldn’t have eaten that garlic salad. She shouldn’t have eaten anything, now her stomach was punishing her for it. How could a basic salad make someone so ill? Halle would need to add it to the list of things making her feel this way. Coffee, all spicy foods, the smell of fried food, garlic was now on that list... wait why did she have a list? She could still smell Liam’s, lunch which smelled amazing. It was strange she didn’t eat meat, but seemed to be craving it.</p><p>She was glad her boyfriend had left for work, she had been for a shower twice since he left. Her body was drenched with sweat, Halle had since stripped to her underwear to try to keep herself cooler. Halle leaned back from the toilet, thinking about it, she had been having headaches a lot more, along with being bloated, and constantly feeling nauseous. Liam had commented more than few times on how bad her mood swings had gotten, which usually ended with her flipping him off.</p><p>Oh, god.</p><p>Shit, she was pregnant. Was she pregnant? Halle still had her periods, but you could still get them when pregnant right? Her heart was in her mouth. Halle would need to find out soon as possible, fuck. They had been so carefully, she couldn’t think of a time they didn’t use a condom.</p><p>Jumping out of bed she quickly flung the first thing she found on, and headed to the closest pharmacy.</p><p>What would Liam do? What would he say? Her heart began racing as she sat back down, she needed a moment to process the idea. She couldn’t have a baby, she wasn’t mature enough to look after another human, she could hardly look after herself. After taking a few deep breaths she stood up and slowly headed towards the front door. Even thought it was cold outside, her body was still burning. </p><p>
  <strong>Martine household</strong>
</p><p>“Are you okay?” Stiles asked Lydia.</p><p>They had been looking over venues for the past two hours, along with Lydia’s mom and his dad.</p><p>She nodded. “I’m fine. I just need some fresh air” she said standing up.</p><p>Going outside she rubbed her head with her hand. She couldn’t get a crying noise out of her head, it was the same cry she heard when she had her vision of Halle in pain.</p><p>Lydia should have been enjoying all the fuss, they still had to pick most things for the wedding out. Originally the thought of excited her, but she couldn’t enjoy it with the ringing in her ears. Something bad was coming, she could feel it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In the pharmacy</strong>
</p><p>Halle was almost thankful it had started raining, the coldness of it was cooling her down. Liam was at the cinema with Mason and Corey, it was meant to be a double date night, but she bailed after being sick again. Luckily that would give her a few hours to herself, or should she wait for him to come back? The thought of even buying a pregnancy test made her feel sick, and the women behind the till would probably judge her. Halle was that busy thinking, she didn’t notice the person in line front of her.</p><p>“Sorry I... Malia hey” she said with a fake smile, <em>shit</em>. What the hell was she doing here? Halle liked her, but really didn’t want to see her, or anyone at that moment.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Malia asked taking a few steps back, she didn’t want her bug. Halle had been sick for a while and probably needed medical help at this point.</p><p>Smiling Halle nodded “Yeah, I’m just on a supply run.” She was a terrible liar, and always done a fake smile and her voice went high-pitched and squeaky when she lied.</p><p>Malia knew she was acting fake, she could smell Halle’s anxiety the minute she stepped into her. “I’ll walk you back to your apartment, just to make sure you don’t pass out or anything. You look really... pale.” Pale was an understatement, she looked like death.</p><p>Halle had fair skin, however she looked chalk white, with big bags under her eyes. Malia didn’t pay attention to clothes most time, but Halle did have a unique style, which made her clothes choice noticeable. Lydia described the witches said style as Bohemian, with her flowy dresses, baggy trousers, and strange jewelry. But now? She was standing in a wrinkled pajama top, mismatching socks, and what Malia suspected was Liam’s shorts.</p><p>The coyote stepped back, giving Halle space to buy whatever she needed. </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>They had walked back to Halle’s apartment in total silence, they sat inside in silence until Halle ran to the bathroom to throw up. She just wanted to be left alone, she was too upset and ill feeling to speak to anyone.</p><p>“It’s none of my business, so you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but do you want to talk about it?” Malia asked from the doorway.</p><p>Halle still had her head in the toilet. Malia knew, great. “How did you know?” She asked sighing.</p><p>“I saw the pregnancy test in your bag..I’m guessing you haven’t told Liam yet?” Malia asked moving towards the bathtub she took a seat on the edge as she watched her friend throw up. She felt a mixture of sympathy and disgust. Malia had a slight phobia of seeing others throw up, but she also knew how scared her friend would be.</p><p>Halle shook her head, she didn’t want to talk. She could feel the tears starting to fill her eyes. What would he say? “I have no idea what I’ll do if it’s positive” she sobbed. “How could I be so stupid to let this happen.”</p><p>“I had an abortion last year.” Malia confessed.</p><p>Halle turned to her shocked, they were friends but not that close. Malia had always been a bit of a closed book when it came to personal matters, and didn’t usually share much personal information. Halle wondered if that’s what caused her and Scott to split up, she would never dare ask though.</p><p>“I never told Scott until months after I’d done it...he knew of course anyway. I don’t know if it’s an alpha thing, or because it was me, but he could sense it. She said smiling weakly.</p><p>Abortion? Halle hadn’t even thought of it, she wasn’t even sure if she was pregnant. It was too soon to think about what she would do if she was. “Thank you for telling me” was all she could think to say.</p><p>Malia shrugged “I don’t regret it, doing it was the right thing for me. I do regret not telling Scott though, I think he was really hurt. I had my mind made up and I knew it would be so much harder, plus I was afraid he would judge and hate me for it.”</p><p>Halle just nodded, she didn’t judge Malia for doing what she did. Both women looked up as the noise of the front door of the apartment opened surpassing them both. Liam had returned from the movies early.</p><p>“Halle are you in here?” He shouted. </p><p>They could both hear the worry in his voice, ever since he found Halle in the bunker, he panicked if he couldn’t see her soon as he walked in.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec” she smiled towards Malia before she helped her to her feet “and if you ever need to talk to anyone, I’m always here.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, okay?” Malia said, before leaving.</p><p>Halle watched her say bye to Liam, she wished more people seen that side of her. Most people only ever seen the angry aggressive side to Malia, it was probably the coyote in her that caused it. But she was very kind and considerate to those who matter for her. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Liam asked locking the door behind him.</p><p>“We need to talk” Halle said leaving the bathroom, showing him the pregnancy box she was holding.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“It’s positive” Halle said slowly. Positive, it was positive. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby. How could this be happening? Well, she knew how it happened, but couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“That would explain a lot.” Liam was partly relived. </p><p>He had been so worried that Halle had something wrong with her, being so ill the past few weeks, he was glad they now knew what was causing it. The thought of being a father petrified him, but he knew it wasn’t the end of the world. He liked kids, and always wanted a family of his own. Granted it was a lot sooner and faster than he wanted, but the world worked in mysterious ways.</p><p>Halle was shocked, she hadn’t expected to become a parent so young. They sat in silence for a while, neither knew what to say, until the fear kicked in. Was it even possible for a witch and a werewolf to even have a baby? Was it safe? Liam was lost in his own thoughts when Paisley landed on his shoulder he hardly noticed, he had grown to care for the crow. Just like Halle, it had abilities to remove people’s distressing thoughts. He wondered what abilities the baby would have?</p><p>“Liam” Halle said softly, “what are we going to do?”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say. He could see the tears spilling from her eyes, he had never seen his girlfriend look so scared. Liam didn’t want to pressure her, but he really hoped they would make a decision soon. “I don’t know, but we will be fine” he said kissing the top of her forehead, before pulling her in for a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beacon hills hospital</strong>
</p><p>The sweat was dripping down Halle’s face. It was a roasting hot summers day, and wearing a thick material uniform wasn’t helping. She was run off her feet, and hadn’t had a break seven hours into her twelve-hour shift. Plus she hadn’t slept well, her mind had been preoccupied with the tiny human growing inside her.</p><p>Halle was bent over picking up women’s bag, that she had dropped on the floor when she started to feel dizzy. Halle handed the women her bag before stumbling over to the staff bathroom, she felt so nauseous. This wasn’t good, if she got sent him from work anymore times she would be in trouble.</p><p>“Halle, are you okay hun?”</p><p>Halle opened her eyes to see Melissa looking down at her, she was laying on a hospital bed. She tried to sit up, but quickly became aware of how dizzy she still felt. She didn’t remember getting onto the bed.</p><p>“Take your time, this heat is really getting to you huh?” The older women asked concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, just the heat” she said nervously.</p><p>Melissa frowned. “I had a handful of supernatural teenagers using my house as a hotel for years, I know when I’m being lied too. What’s wrong going on?” She asked concerned.</p><p>Halle sighed “Its not just the weather, I’m pregnant”.</p><p>Melissa was speechless, for once she had no idea what to say. Was it even possible for a witch to carry a werewolf’s baby? It was alarmingly worrying to think about. “Congratulations” She said with a fake smile. She noticed Halle didn’t look so happy, “who else knows?”</p><p>“Just you, Liam, and Malia saw me buying the test. I have a theory Scott knows, but he hasn’t said anything yet.” Halle mumbled “alpha senses” she clarified.</p><p>Melissa just nodded, “how far along are you?”</p><p>Halle shrugged “I’m not sure yet...I only took the test two days ago, I’ve not been to the doctors yet.” She still hadn’t wrapped her head around it yet, she just needed time.</p><p>“You need to find out how far along you are, that way you can know all your options.” Melisa said helping Halle to her feet. </p><p>It was maybe a good thing she hasn’t been to a doctor yet, they should talk to Deaton first. If anyone knew about this sort of thing, it would be him. Melissa felt sorry for her, the young women had no female role models to turn to in a time like this. </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“Okay, so we have the doctor's appointment in an hour, then we are going to delivery the good news to everybody else” Halle said sarcastically. She wasn’t prepared for another lecture, she already had a headache from the one Melissa gave her. However, it did give her the kick up the backside she needed, Melissa was only trying to help because she was concerned.</p><p>“Hal, breath” Liam said, before leaning in and kissing her. </p><p>He knew how stressed she was, and they hadn’t even started looking for a new house yet. They had agreed they would need a bigger space, and with Halle already basically living with Liam it was the logical next step to move in together.</p><p>“How far along do you think I am?” She asked curious, Halle and no idea how far along she was. She didn’t look very big, so she guessed a couple of months. “I thought I’d had just gained a bit more weight, I never imagined it would be a baby growing instead.” she pouted. Not being able to lose weight had been stressing Halle out, now she knew it was a baby she looked at it differently.</p><p>“I have no idea. I’m surprised I can’t hear anything yet”. He said frowning, Liam was jealous Scott could hear the heartbeat, and he couldn’t. He hadn’t spoken to his alpha yet, but he assumed Halle’s theory of him already knowing was right. It would explain why he had taken a bit more notice in his girlfriends day to day life. He stopped pouting when he noticed the look on Halle’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asked worried.</p><p>“I want to keep it” Halle said, placing a hand on her stomach. </p><p>Having a baby wasn’t ideal, but what Melissa said to her about different options stuck with her. She didn’t want to have an abortion, or give the baby up for adoption, she wanted to keep it.</p><p>Liam smiled at her, before taking her other hand “lets go see our baby then.”</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Later on that day, everyone that was free gathered in Halle’s apartment. She felt sick with nervous, and could bring herself to say anything out loud. She squeezed on Liam’s hand hoping he would get the hint that she didn’t want to tell them.</p><p>“We’re having a <strong>baby</strong>!” Liam yelled excited.</p><p>It took a moment before anyone reacted, the room then broke out into cheers of ‘congratulations’ and ‘I’m so happy for you’. Not everyone in the McCall pack was surprised by this new, and some seemed more happy than others.</p><p>Lydia’s mouth was wide open, she was in shock. She wasn’t sure what surprised her more, Halle and Liam having a baby, or that Stiles knew and kept it to himself.</p><p>Mason, and Malia were already planning a baby shower, as Corey sat rolling his eyes at their ridicules and over the top ideas. On the other side of the room Liam was showing Scott and a very confused Stiles the sonogram photo “Halle doesn’t look five months pregnant.” He commented.</p><p>“Thank you.” Halle shouted back across the room.</p><p>Liam and Halle thought they both heard wrong when the doctor told them how far along she was, Stiles was right she didn’t look pregnant, just bloated. Although, Halle was sure her bump would soon appear now that she knew. She had heard that old wife's tale from a few different people. Wearing baggy clothes a lot is one of the reasons the others probably didn’t realize.</p><p>“Oh my god we haven’t even started on names” Malia stated. Lydia laughed at the look on Liam and Halle’s faces, they had no idea what they were in for having the first baby in the pack.</p><p>“I’m going to look so fat as you’re wedding” Halle said squeezing Lydia’s shoulder, while she admired her ring again.</p><p>Even thought she was pregnant, Lydia and Stiles wedding was happening a lot faster than anyone expected. At first, they all joked it was the redhead that was having a baby at first, but they had just decided not to waste time planning it for a years time, when in their world anything could happen. </p><p>
  <strong>The vets clinic</strong>
</p><p>“I’m sorry for calling you so late, but I don’t think this is matter that could be left much longer” Deaton explained.</p><p>“Deaton what is it?” Melissa asked concerned.</p><p>The veterinarian had phoned and asked her to come along to the clinic soon as she could, naturally she brought her partner Chris along with her.</p><p>“We might have a serious situation on our hands. This child will be the first biological hybrid born in this town for a very long time, it will heighten everyone around it powers. It will be a real life breathing magnetic force to supernatural creatures.” The vet explained, it was painful for him to say this information out loud.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Chris asked, fearing the answer already.</p><p>The vet sighed “it means we are all in danger the minute the baby is born.”</p><p>“What can we do? There must be something” Melissa said worried, the baby would need to be protected at all costs.</p><p>Chris sighed. “How do you tell someone their child is in danger before it’s even born?”</p><p>“You can’t” the sheriff chimed in. At first, he was confused why he was invited, but now he understood. They would all need to be involved to help keep the unborn child safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The vets clinic</strong>
</p><p>“So you're telling me my baby is in danger?” Halle asked.</p><p>She couldn’t describe in words the way she was feeling. It was a mixture of anger, fear and sadness. Most women got to enjoy their pregnancy, not fear supernatural creatures who might want to kill them coming to town. She glanced over at Liam who was now panting, his eyes had started glowing. He was becoming dangerously frustrated.</p><p>“This is so fucked up. How could something like this even happen? It’s so messed up.” Liam said to himself more than the others.</p><p>“Unfortunately I don’t know if there is anything we can do right now.” Deaton said sadly. </p><p>The vet had grown close to all the McCall pack, he seen them all as friends. The last thing he wanted was to tell anyone this kind of news.</p><p>Melissa cleared her throat. “Do we have any idea when this might happen?”</p><p>Deaton shook his head.</p><p>They all watched as Liam stormed off outside, no doubt to go for a run. He needed to blow off some steam before he exploded. Even though his writing was a good of getting rid of the built-up emotions for him, he still needed the exercise to calm down. </p><p>The tension in the room was now eerily quiet, nobody knew what to say or do. What could anyone say? This was worse than anything they had faced before, even Scott was shaking. When the alpha of a pack is worried, it quickly rubs off on the rest of them. Halle leaned forward and placed her face into her hands, she was trying her best not to cry.</p><p>“We will figure something out” Halle lifted her head to see Malia standing beside her “nothing will happen to any of us” Malia said confidently, before squeezing the witches hand “especially the baby.”</p><p>“She’s right” Stiles added “I think we should all take a night to process the news, then meet tomorrow and come up with ideas on what to do”. </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>Liam felt terrible, he had stormed off like an idiot. He needed to apologize to Halle soon as he seen her, the last thing he wanted was her to worry he would be one of them dads that walked out the moment things got tough. He creeped into the bedroom, he really needed a shower, but didn’t want to risk waking her up.</p><p>Liam stripped completely naked before sitting on the edge of the bed, Halle looked so peaceful sleeping. Her blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow, he gently brushed some stands away that was covering her face. He frowned looking at her wrist, the shiny marks of her scars were noticeable even in the dark. He still felt guilty of her getting hurt, even though he had lost count of how many times Halle told him it wasn’t his fault. </p><p>Liam still heard her screeching in her dreams at night, he knew Aries trying to rape and kill her affected her mentally. He just wished his girlfriend would talk about it more openly about it, if not to him then someone else. He shared his concerns with Scott a few weeks ago, who understood Liam’s concerns but suggested he didn’t push it into she was ready.</p><p>“Hey” Halle said softly, rolling round to face him. She gently ran her fingers across his face “Are you okay?” She had tried to wait for him coming back, but she dozed off, only waking when she heard him opening the bedroom door.</p><p>Liam scoffed shaking his head. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He asked ashamed.</p><p>Halle frowned at him, shaking her head. “No, it’s your baby as well. You are allowed to be pissed off, this is a fucked up situation.” Liam never said anything, he just stared into space. Halle wrapped her hand round his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss “you can tell me, remember?”</p><p>He sighed “I know. I’m sorry I ran off, I won’t be making a habit of it.” He mumbled. Liam meant it, he couldn’t behave like that if he was going to be a father.</p><p>“Stop it. Stop overthinking and punishing yourself” Halle pouted, “Liam you are an overprotective hot head, it’s one of the many things I love about you. But you did the right thing by going a run, otherwise you would have exploded.” She was glad when he left, Halle thought he was going to flip the vets table over at one point.</p><p>Liam leaned in and kissed Halle again, he was thankful that Halle was so understanding. He shuffled down the bed to try to find his phone to check the time. It was then that he heard it. He was gobsmacked, unable to move. The sound was so faint, but he was sure he could hear the baby’s heartbeat.</p><p>“What is it?” Halle asked confused, he had gone completely silent.</p><p>“I can hear the heartbeat” he said smiling.</p><p>Liam put his head closer to Halle’s stomach to hear better. She ran her fingers trough his hair, as she watched him fall asleep.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Halle stretched waking up, she turned over to see the other side of the bed was empty. Shrugging she flung one of Liam’s tops on, before heading to the bathroom. A downside of being pregnant was having a baby kicking on her bladder constantly. Walking down the hallway after leaving the bathroom she could see Liam sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by different pieces of paper scattered around him.</p><p>“What’s going on?” She asked sitting down next to him on the floor.</p><p>Once Halle was closer she could see he had dived things into different piles. Halle glanced at the clock, it was just after six am. She pouted wondering what time he got up at, she had woken because the baby was pressing on her bladder. He didn’t have an excuse for not sleeping.</p><p>“I have a system going” he explained, “the pile on the left is places we can look at, the middle one is ideas that might be able to help us, and on the right is what I might tell my parents.” Liam said sheepishly.</p><p>It suddenly dawned on Halle that today was the day he was telling his parents about her being pregnant, and he was scared. “I’m sure they will be happy” she said weakly. He was already stressed about telling them, finding out the baby was in danger had sent him into overdrive.</p><p>Liam raised his eyebrows at her comment. “Remember when you meet my mum? She lectured me on safe sex the moment you left. She is going to kill me” he moaned.</p><p>“To be fair, we always used condoms” Halle shrugged. “Lest we listened to her, not our fault a condom burst.” Halle frowned when Paisley started squawking at her from the other room. He was pissed at needing to share her with another person, familiars were known for their jealously.</p><p>Liam groaned, his dad would probably be happy for him, his mother wouldn’t. It killed him knowing he wouldn’t be able to tell them everything that was going on, they still didn’t know he was a werewolf. He had thought about telling them so many times before, but he was scared they wouldn’t look at him the same way once they knew.</p><p>“They might be shocked, but I promise once the baby is here they will be over the moon.” Halle said placing her head on his shoulder.</p><p>They had a long day ahead of them. They wanted to look at bigger apartments soon as possible, Liam had to tell his parents they were becoming grandparents, then they were going to the vets to discuss possible options on how to deal with the newest threat.</p><p>Halle stood up “well I’m going for a shower, you want to join me?” She asked glancing back at Liam, who quickly jumped to his feet to follow her. </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“I got you a gift” Halle said picking up a box that had arrived a few days ago, “I kept forgetting to give it to you.”</p><p>Liam sighed. “should I be getting you gifts? Since you are giving me the ultimate gift.”</p><p>Halle smiled at him sadly, he was gloom. Liam was disappointed that his mom didn’t react the way he wanted her too. While his father congratulated him on becoming a dad himself, his mom lectured him on how irresponsible he had been, and how this would ruin his life. She apologized afterwards but her words had already hurt him.</p><p>“Just open it.” Halle said dropping it onto his lap.</p><p>Liam eventually opened the box, after fighting with the sellotape for a couple of minutes. “Hal this is...amazing” he said stunned.</p><p>Halle smiled noticing his frown from before disappearing, she had bought him copies of graphic novels he had wanted for a while.</p><p>“Thanks babe” he said kissing her cheek.</p><p>The walking dead was his favorite TV show, and he loved graphic novels. He was saving up to buy it himself, but since he found out he was going to be a dad things like that had slipped his mind. It meant a lot to him though that Halle had bought it for him.</p><p>“It will be a good distraction, plus it’s something you can read to the baby once it’s here” Halle said standing up.</p><p>“Yeah sure thing” Liam chuckled, knowing his girlfriend she was joking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lydia’s house</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The fall of society had finally come, Lydia realized this as she stepped out of the apartment building and looked around the empty street that once been a busy main road. She'd been locked inside, and missed the worst of it, but the stench of death still lingered so strong that she would soon be throwing up everything she had eaten that day into a drain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been the need to find her friends that brought her outside. Everything seemed gray, almost as if a haze was covering Beacon hills. The streets were empty apart from Polaroid pictures that had been scattered across the streets, and the only sound she could hear was a woman screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia bent down and began picking up the pictures, each one had a different scenario happening in them. The banshee was sure the pictures she was looking at would haunt her for the rest of her life. They were horrifying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first picture looked like Liam laying on a parking lot driveway covered in blood, it looked as if his throat had been ripped out. The second card was a picture of Scott’s limp body leaning against a door, he had a bullet hole in his head. Flicking through them she understood where they were taken, beacon hills hospital. The third photo was of Stiles dad, Parish, along with other members of the police department shooting at something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping when she saw the fourth photo. It was of her and Malia dead in an elevator, they looked as if they had been beaten to death. The next photo was of Halle, she was tied to a hospital bed covered in blood. It suddenly clicked, the screaming Lydia had been hearing was Halle’s. This all had something to do with the baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This sixth photo was Stiles holding a newborn baby, he looked dirty and covered in blood. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a car while Mason was driving, they both looked hurt and scared. The final photo was everyone else that was associated with the pack dead in the hospital hallway, Melissa, Deaton, Chris, even Peter and Derek were there along with Liam and Scott’s dads.</em>
</p><p>Lydia woke herself up screaming. She had learned to live with the voices inside her head. She had learned how to shut them out during the day and let them speak freely at night, however that dream was more than she bargained for.</p><p>This was one of the moments she desperately wished Stiles was there with her. She understood why they were apart for work, but she really missed her husband to be.</p><p>Turning over she could see it was only four in the morning, far too early to speak to call anyone. She got out of bed and began to scribble everything she could think of on paper. Lydia hadn’t had a vision so graphic in a long time, she was petrified. Something pure evil was coming to beacon hills. </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>Liam had told them before how Halle’s ‘nesting instinct’ was slightly different from what he thought it would be, they couldn’t have imagined it would be so...outdoor. The apartment was full of crystals, stones, candles, and different types of plants. Halle had warned them all not to touch anything, which was hard giving all the other weird objects scattered across the house. The whole apartment was like a Bohemian bomb exploded in it. Everything was gray with purple, fiery orange, and electric blue accessories.</p><p>Mason loved the apartment, Halle had given him a tour of it twice since he entered it. He thought it matched her personality and style perfectly. That was one of the reasons the witch enjoyed having him around so often, Mason was genuinely interested in her family’s history and wasn’t afraid to ask her about things. Like why, she had a box of hex’s or what the strange jars in the kitchen were for.</p><p>“Sorry about the mess, Hal has started going through her mothers old things” he explained.</p><p>Malia picked up a knitted old looking doll. “What is this?” She asked sniffing it, it smelled horrible.</p><p>“It’s a voodoo doll” Liam answered casually, he had grown used to Halle’s decor style, and strange objects. “I wouldn’t touch anything else, a lot of this stuff has charms on it. She gets really crazy if you touch it.”</p><p>Malia flung the doll back down. She made a mental note to scrub her body the moment she got home. “What the hell are you doing?” She suddenly snapped.</p><p>Halle was carrying a mandala floor pillow into the room. “Sorry I don’t have any more chairs” she said, ignoring the glares she was getting from Liam and Malia. </p><p>The blonde was growing frustrated with everyone questioning anything she done anymore. She knew it was because they cared, but she was too emotional and sensitive to argue with anyone about it. She was pregnant, not an idiot, and was more than capable of looking after herself, and doing basic daily tasks.</p><p>After a few more moments Deaton, Stiles, Scott, and a very shaken Lydia entered the room. Stiles had briefly explained what happened on the phone, but they didn’t realize how upset she would be.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“I’m pretty sure I just saw a goats head in the bathroom.” Stiles said sitting back down.</p><p>“So where were we?” Deaton said, shaking his head, he was in over his head. </p><p>Lydia had explained her nightmare to them, they had spent the past few hours trying to figure it out.</p><p>“We have figured more complicated things before” Malia said frustrated “I just don’t get the gun shots, that’s not very supernatural.”</p><p>“Or being beaten to death” Lydia added.</p><p>Halle gave her a sympathetic look. All of this was her fault, if she hadn’t of fallen pregnant none of this would be happening. The guilt was eating her up.</p><p>“You said Liam’s throat was ripped out?” The witch asked in between sips of tea, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Lydia just nodded, and handed Halle over the pieces of paper she brought with her. The young witch was impressed Lydia was fantastic at drawing, holding them closer she was able to get a better look. The photos were extremely graphic, and lifelike.</p><p>“So whatever comes for us doesn’t kill Stiles or Mason, is it because they are human...or have they just simply got away.” Malia said pissed.</p><p>“I think I might have a way to find out, I could ask somebody that knows about things like this” Halle explained “I could ask my dad.”</p><p>“I thought you couldn’t do a resurrection spell? Isn’t that black magic?” Scott asked alarmed.</p><p>The blonde just shook her head laugh “I said talk to him, not bring him back to life. The dead know a lot more than we do.” Halle explained.</p><p>Ignoring all the strange looks everyone was giving her, she began looking for her special candles. Her pack didn’t understand her world and thought she was crazy, hopefully this would be her chance to finally show them what magic she could really do, and it was nothing to be scared of. </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown</strong>
</p><p>“Do you think they know we are coming?”</p><p>“If they don’t know, they will soon. Either the witch or the banshee will figure it out.” The man said flicking his cigarette onto the ground.</p><p>The other man just grunted before going back inside the car, he was sure they were playing with fire. If this plan backfired the McCall pack would probably kill them, if not they would be extremely powerful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Side note: I have updated ‘the girl and the wolf’, and the also edited the first few chapters of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The vets clinic</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opening her eyes Halle flinched, she felt awful. Her whole body was in agony, and she had no idea what she was doing there. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what had happened and lead her to this place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could remember drawing a number of symbols on her wooden floorboards in the kitchen, she lit a circle of candles, and began chanting. She had warned her friends not to speak or move once her father Hershaw appeared. He was a powerful warlock when he was alive, and she assumed he still had powers even in death. However, he was a dark magic user and found messing with peoples life’s a great source of amusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon as he appeared, the atmosphere in the room changed. Her flowers began to wither and the room began to shake. Everything would have been fine... if someone hadn’t of knocked over a candle. She could remember hearing yelling, but that was it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good, you’re up” a full voice said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned to see a dark haired wolf looking at her amused “Derek? What’s going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have been brought here to babysit you.” He said smirking at the look on her face, she didn’t seem pleased with his comment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Babysit me? I’m not a child, and what’s going on? What happened?” She asked confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You passed out, your father brought you here” he explained. Halle studied Derek's face, he really was handsome, and had lovely blue eyes. Wait why was she suddenly thinking he was nice looking? Usually Halle thought he was a miserable looking wolf, she would blame that thought on the pregnancy hormones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room suddenly became freezing. “My father’s here?” soon as the words came out she turned to see her father entering the room. He still had the same long leather jacket he always wore, and the same long black beard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes I’m here sweetheart, I’m sorry we haven’t spoken in a while. I’m also sorry I couldn’t save your sisters and brothers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Halle fought back tears as she thought of her siblings. She had never really grieved for them, the blonde had just pretended they weren’t dead. She was the middle child and missed them like crazy. If it wasn’t for the pack she found Halle was sure she would have gone fully crazy with grief, even though she could technically call upon the dead, it wasn’t something she wanted to make a habit of.</em>
</p><p><em>Before she was able to say another word, her father put his finger to her lips. “I don’t have long, so listen carefully. The twisted wolf will be back, and don’t turn your back on your covens...”</em> </p><p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“Can you hear me? Halle are you awake?! Oh, god, I think she’s dead.” A frantic voice said. </p><p>Halle opened her eyes to see Malia lean over her, her lips inches away from her own.</p><p>“Thank god! I was about to do CPR on you.” Malia said leaning back.</p><p>“What happened?” She croaked out. </p><p>Halle was laying flat on her back. It was all just a dream, she was disappointed her father wasn’t in front of her. Although, it was probably wasn’t all bad, coming back to see his daughter pregnant with a werewolf might have pissed him off.</p><p>“I..someone knocked over a candle, and you seemed to pass out. Are you feeling okay?” Malia asked concerned, it was obvious she felt incredibly guilty.</p><p>“Halle” Liam said sprinting to her side “I was just about to phone you an ambulance I was so worried, you didn’t seem to breathing.”</p><p>“I’m fine Liam honestly. Now help me up” she laughed lightly. “I’m sorry guys, I really thought this would..” the noise of something falling caught her attention.</p><p>Everyone in the pack walked towards the living room, to see a few books knocked off a shelf. Everyone except Halle.</p><p>“You dumb hippy slut.” The blonde sitting on the bookcase said, she was swinging her legs back and forth causing things to fall over.</p><p>“Oh fuck no.” Halle hissed stepping forward “get the hell out. When I called upon the spirits I didn’t mean you!” She yelled.</p><p>“Halle, who are you speaking too?” Scott asked confused. He couldn’t see anyone sitting there. All it looked like to them was the young witch was talking to herself.</p><p>“Is anyone else seeing this?” Stiles asked in a whisper.</p><p>“There’s someone else in the room.” Lydia said. </p><p>Halle turned and looked at Lydia, she didn’t look impressed. She could also see the spirit in the room, that was a shame. The banshee couldn’t believe how human Harley looked. She was a lot taller than Halle, and incredibly thin, with hair that stopped at her backside. Which was also where the spirits skirt almost stopped, Lydia wasn’t a prude, she just had no idea a dead girl could dress so revealing. </p><p>“Who the hell is the redhead? How can she see me? You're mixing with other covens?” She asked accusingly.</p><p>“Harley this is Lydia who is a banshee and my friend, so behave. Lydia this is my psychotic sister Harley.” Halle said in a sarcastic tone. </p><p>She and Harley didn’t always get along, her sister was very erratic and loud. Being dead probably didn’t change that, if anything it had bored her, and made her worse. Halle always thought of her sister had lived she would have turned out like their father, and used black magic.</p><p>“So who’s the father? I better not be one of the humans” Harley said pointing at both Stiles and Mason. “In saying that the possessed one is cute, could still do better than a mortal though.”</p><p>“No it’s not.” Halle answered rolling her eyes, she knew where this was going.</p><p>“The alphas then? I mean it’s low to have an offspring with a wolf anyway, but I get it. The power of an alpha is a turn on”. Harley jumped off the bookshelf, causing the floor to shake. She smirked at them who couldn’t see her. “Nice pictures sis” she said before running her hands across the worktop, pushing evening onto the ground.</p><p>“No it’s Liam’s, and are you done acting like a spoiled brat yet? Because I’ve not got time for this” Halle said. She was fully aware that everyone else would now know what they were talking about.</p><p>“A beta? You are having a beta’s baby? That’s just embarrassing low, even for you. I thought us dying would give you a chance to grow, but I guess not.” Harley said in a mocking tone.</p><p>“Fuck you! Say one more thing about my baby and I will condemn you to hell” Halle flared at her sister who was now walking round the living room, casually knocking things over to cause the others to jump. “And stop touching my shit! Out of everyone in the family it had to be you that turned up” she moaned.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic baby. Whatever happen to that little wolf Aries and Theo?” Harley asked glancing at her sister, before turning her attention to Malia, before she could reach her Halle jumped in front of Harley to stop her from getting any closer.</p><p>“Stop.” she snapped, as Lydia pulled a freaked out Malia behind her and Scott.</p><p>“Why is Peter Hale’s offspring in this room? You allowed that to be near you? After what he did?” Hayley asked shocked.</p><p>“Why what did Peter do?” Soon as the words left Halle’s mouth everyone in the room groaned.</p><p> Peter Hale always had something to do with whatever trouble they were in, nobody would be surprised if he was involved with the newest threat. The young witch was yet to meet him in person, but giving the stories she had heard from the other she didn’t want to.</p><p>“He slept with mom? Driving her and dad to split up, causing him to go crazy and use black magic? He then tried to kill dad on some crazy ‘I’m an alpha’ phase? How do you not remember any of this?” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Halle shrugged and shook her head. She had memory of this, and wasn’t her dad always a bit crazy anyway?</p><p>“What the hell were you doing the year they split up? Being blinded by that weird bat Charlie?”</p><p>“His name is Paisley, and you know he’s a crow.. And I was busy at school doing two sets of work, so we could both pass ALL the exams I had to sit.” Halle reminded her smugly. Her sister was known for skipping school, making Halle wear a glamour to look like her and take her school tests for her.</p><p>“Well you didn’t win any beauty pageants that year, or now” Harley said smiling. She was the oldest, therefore thought she was the prettiest.</p><p>“Please” Halle scoffed “the only test you passed at school was a chlamydia one.”</p><p>All the pack behind her except Scott and Lydia laughed at her comment, causing Harley to attempt to throw a vase at them. Alive or dead she wouldn’t be embarrassed by her younger sister.</p><p>“Enough!” Halle yelled storming towards her sister. She grabbed the vase form Harley’s hands and slammed it back onto the table “What is it you want?”</p><p>“What are they saying now?” Stiles whispered to Lydia, who shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t know what they are saying now, I can still she but she’s speaking in a lower voice.” She explained.</p><p>It wasn’t until Harley pulled Halle into a reluctant hug that everyone in the room could finally see her, but once she pulled away she disappeared.</p><p>Halle cleared her throat before turning to face her friends. “My oldest sister” she said trying to remain a bit of modesty. The young witch was mortified by her language in front of her friends. “I think I should wait until everyone is here before I explain, Liam can you help me clean this up?” She asked pouting, her sister had really made a mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: smut at the end of chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Halle’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“So what exactly is happening?” Melissa asked confused, Scott had messaged her saying he needed ‘everyone’ to gather as soon as possible in Halle’s apartment.</p><p>“Well...” Halle struggled to find the right words to explain what has just happened.</p><p>“Halle’s dead sister paid us all a visit” Stiles butted in, he wasn’t happy because an invisible Harley gave him a kiss goodbye on her way out. The fact a ghost kissed him gave him goosebumps, and not in a good way. She also ruffled his hair.</p><p>“What? Your dead sister casually stopped by for a visit?” Chris asked. </p><p>Chris Argent had come across more creatures than anyone else in the room, but ghosts were the one thing he had never seen first hand. It was in the top few things he wished to never see, some things were best left unknown.</p><p>“Yeah...witches don’t ever really die apparently.” Lydia explained.</p><p>Halle sighed. She wasn’t sure if it was standing in front of a room full of people was a good idea. Seeing Harley again, the information she had just found out, and the baby kicking her bladder was causing her to feel very uncomfortable. “My sister informed me that a vargulf pack is working it’s way through the country, and Beacon hills is on its hit list. They are looking for true alphas to take out” she explained.</p><p>She had many eyes gazing at her in her small apartment. Scott felt it was important that everyone was there, even the Hale’s. The only bright side for Halle and Liam was these things weren’t directly after their child, but it didn’t make it any better. Scott was still in danger.</p><p> “So why exactly am I here?” Peter asked, raising his hand as if he were at school.</p><p>“We will get to that later.” Liam snapped.</p><p>Derek and Stiles tried not to laugh. They both found Liam being overprotective and angry, extremely entertaining and funny when it was aimed at Peter. The beta like most people never liked the former alpha anyway, but knowing he had messed with Halle’s family made him more pissed off at him.</p><p>“What’s coming here?” Mason asked concerned. It would be the worse thing that they had ever come across, he was scared somebody would die.</p><p>“A vargulf is a werewolf that’s turned on the wrong moon, they are physically and mentally unstable. They kill prey for sport instead of a meal” Deaton explained. “I didn’t even know it was possible for them to be in a pack, I thought they would have killed each other.”</p><p>“Someone is controlling them, but I’m not sure who. That would explain Lydia’s vision of people having a mixture of bullet wounds and bite marks.” The young witch sighed.</p><p>“At lest we now have a timescale, if Halle had just given birth we know it’s around your due date that they arrive in town. So we all know when to leave town, and not returned until it’s three years old” Stiles said. He really thought it was the best idea anyone had suggested so far.</p><p>“They would find Scott regardless” Halle said, “we need to figure out how to keep him safe.”</p><p>“I’m sorry so you want me to keep him safe? Again? Princess I don’t think you have thought this through.” Peter said in a patronizing tone, he was offended by even being summoned into the little witches apartment, he wasn’t even sure who Halle was, or why he was meant to care.</p><p>“I swear to god” Liam’s eyes began to glow. Peter put his hands up defensively, before mouthing ‘sorry’ at him while smirking.</p><p>Halle smirked at him. “You are free to go whenever you want Peter, trust me I don’t want you in my home either” she smiled watching the werewolf stand up.</p><p>The former alpha looked her up and down. “I don’t trust you. I can sense power a mile away, it’s one of my many gifts” he said stepping towards her. Peter rolled his eyes as Liam growled at him, he could see Scott getting ready to restrain him. Liam was a strong wolf, but overrun by emotions. “You have been holding back on yours powers? Now why is that?” He asked raising an eyebrow, he knew his actions were angering the beta up. “I have a theory, you have been holding back so the rest of the pack doesn’t feel so weak next to you.” He said accusingly pointing towards Liam.</p><p>Scott frowned at him “I think it’s best if you leave.”</p><p>“Glad we are all at an agreement then.” Peter said smugly heading towards the door.</p><p>“Wait” Halle snapped, “it’s not just Scott that will be killed. Your own daughter will die as well, you want to live with that on you’re conscience?”</p><p>Peter let out a low growl, the witch had a point. He didn’t want his daughter to die. “When you figure out how to keep <strong>Malia</strong> safe, we will talk then.” He said pointing his finger at her. Peter turned to walk towards the doorway again, but sighed when he heard the blondes irritating voice again.</p><p>“Before you go, my father says I’m to tell you hello, and he will be seeing you soon.” Halle said still smirking at him.</p><p>“And who would that be?” He asked, not recalling or caring who her family was. It was probably someone he had threatened before.</p><p>“Hershaw Myers. You remember him, right?” Halle asked smiling sweetly.</p><p>Peters face turned chalk white, anyone would have thought it was him that seen a ghost. “Your Hershaw Myers daughter?” He asked, pretending he wasn’t nervous.</p><p>“Yeah. Last time you saw him is when you tried to murder him, right? He’s looking forward to seeing you again.” The blonde smiled.</p><p>Halle wasn’t lying, Harley had informed her their father had been watching from a distance. The only reason her father hadn’t got revenge on the wolf for was because he knew Peter would be useful in the up and coming obstacles. </p><p>
  <strong>Liam’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>It had been a few days since everyone meet at Halle’s apartment, and Liam hadn’t left her side since then. He was so worried that something bad would happen if he left her alone.</p><p>Peter had exploded in a fit of rage after Halle mentioned her father, he wasn’t happy that a dead man was coming looking for him, and demanded Halle fixed it. She couldn’t, nobody could control her father.</p><p>“Something on your mind babe?” Halle asked placing her head on Liam’s chest.</p><p>“I’m scared for you” he admitted. Liam was petrified that something would happen to his girlfriend and baby, “I’d be lost without you.”</p><p>Halle sighed. “We will get through all this”. Turning her head up, she leaned in and kissed him “it will be hard, but we will do it.”</p><p>“Hal, What is that weird stone doll you have put all over the apartment? You do realize Mason will touch it” he chuckled.</p><p>“It’s a spirit repellent” Halle explained. “It’s to stop any unwanted visitors from stopping by” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Liam frowned “Unwanted visitors like your sister?”</p><p>Harley had made a habit of dropping by, apparently since Halle called for her family’s ghost her sister was now able to haunt her whenever she wanted. It was harmless things she was doing, knocking over glasses, moving keys, turning lights on and off. Halle had told him not to react because that’s what she wanted, plus he could never win against a ghost. Liam just hoped if it came to it, Halle’s ghost sister would do the right thing and protect her and the baby.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>It was after midnight when Halle rolled out of bed and waddled her way down the hall to the bathroom, but Liam was still awake and waiting for her when she got back. Now six months into her pregnancy, their babies favorite thing was to kick her in the bladder.</p><p>“Everything alright?” He asked, moving to the side, so she could lower herself back down onto the bed.</p><p>The blonde sighed heavily, crossed her arms over her chest and immediately uncrossed them, “No.”</p><p>Leon was up and next to her in a heartbeat, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Everything,” she shifted her weight awkwardly, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“The baby alright?” He asked, mostly just to say it.</p><p>“The baby is fine,” she laughed good-natured at his eagerness, “I just wished the baby would stay still long enough for me to get a good night’s sleep, not that I can with needing to pee every five minutes. I can’t wait for this to be over. I feel like such a mess.”</p><p>“You’re not a mess,” Liam reassured her, resting a hand on her stomach “You’re going to make a wonderful mom so don’t stress.”</p><p>“I’m not stressed,” Halle put her hand on his, guiding it across the swell of her belly, “At least not about being a mom. I feel big as a house, I’m far too sensitive, I can’t sleep, and we have a pack of killer werewolf’s coming to town. And I’m horny as hell.”</p><p>“I can help with at least one of those,” Liam offered quickly, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>“Really?” Halle laughed, pushing him playfully away, “You want to have sex with me when I’m like this?” She said waving her hands over her body.</p><p>Liam reached over and turned on the light. “Of course,” He leaned over to kiss her on the belly, “You’ll always be the most beautiful woman in my life.”</p><p>“Even when I’m so huge?” She asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Always,” Liam said, lifting the t-shirt she was wearing, so he could run his hands up to her breasts, he’d always loved playing with them and their increased size only served to make them even more attractive to him.</p><p>“Watch it,” Halle hissed, “you know I’m sensitive.”</p><p>“Too sensitive for this?” He gently rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, biting her lip “But don’t stop.”</p><p>Liam was more than happy to keep going, ever mindful of her enjoyment, even as he marveled at her body. Halle might have been worried about not feeling attractive, but her concerns were groundless. He had never found her so attractive than she was now, Halle was practically glowing.</p><p>A few months later Halle was straddling Liam on the bed, she was glad he was a big strong werewolf, otherwise she would have worried about crushing him. All those thoughts disappeared quickly. </p><p>Liam didn’t give her much time to think, thrusting into her, careful not to get too rough and hurt her. Halle had said she was sensitive everything felt, and he could believe it. He could feel how hot and flush her she was, like nothing he’d ever experienced before.</p><p>Halle gasped and moaned, rocking back and forth on him with no small degree of difficulty thanks to the shift in her center of gravity. They used to have sex all the time, but ever since her bump had grown they didn’t so much.  She was slow, careful, in her movements, and he only occasionally thrust, just to see the way her eyes would widen and hear the little gasps escape her.</p><p>After they both finished, Halle practically passed outside with her head on Liam’s chest. He watched her sleep while running his fingers though her long blonde hair, he was worried. They would never have a perfectly or normal life, and he excepted that, but he just wished it could be a safe one. One that he didn’t need to worry so much about the mother of his unborn child being murdered, or kidnapped. He just prayed things would work itself out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Liam’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>At twenty-two most people had been to college, or had planned what they want to do with their life. Go out drinking, partying, traveling, experimenting new things, sleeping with different people. Most people, but not Liam.</p><p>His life had already been flipped upside down by becoming a werewolf, he would never have a normal life. Liam didn’t have many flings over the years. Hayden was his first ‘heartbreak’, then it was Sienna a cheerleader he dated briefly before she moved to Chicago without saying goodbye. Then he met Halle, who he was convinced was his other half. Becoming a father at his age wasn’t something he planned, but Liam was happy about it regardless. However, he was now starting to see a downside. </p><p>“It’s broken!” he announced throwing pieces of wood into the ground. His bedroom floor was covered with various tools, and nails.</p><p>“It’s not broken, you just aren’t reading the instructions.” Malia said rolling her eyes.</p><p>They had planned on throwing Halle a surprise baby shower later on that day, so far it wasn’t looking good. Liam was stressed trying and failing to build a crib, Stiles had burnt the food, while Malia had made a mess of the decorating.</p><p>“I think we need help” he groaned into his hands. If he couldn’t even build a simple crib, how would he be able to cope with anything once the baby arrived?</p><p>“Luckily we are here now.” A voice from the doorway said.</p><p>They both turned to see Lydia and Melisa standing there, both women looked at them unimpressed.</p><p>“Thank god.” Malia groaned flopping back on the ground. She was about I give up trying to help him build the damn baby bed, before they turned up.</p><p>Mason and Corey had invited Halle out for the day. They had gone to the mall for baby things, and new maternity clothing. The witches bump had suddenly gotten a lot bigger, and her clothes had become a lot tighter. They only had a small window of time left to get everything ready for her returning.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Halle arrived at Liam’s apartment to be surprised by all their friends, and Liam’s family being there. His living room was full of neatly wrapped gifts, blue and pink balloons and cupcakes. She also recognized the smell of Melissa’s homemade cooking. The overwhelming feeling of kindness had caused her to become close to tears, it was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her.</p><p>Halle felt slightly embarrassed by her appearance. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she was wearing an orange sundress. She wished she had made more of an effort. The Geyers where a well respected family, Liam’s father was a doctor but seemed to be a lot more relaxed and accepted Halle as family. Liam's mother on the other hand was different, the young witch had noticed the way she looked her up and down occasionally.</p><p>“Liam this is amazing, I can’t believe you done this.” Halle squealed hugging him best she could.</p><p>“I had help” he shrugged. Taking a compliment was never one of his strong points.</p><p>“I’m confused, why are most the baby things yellow?” Corey asked confused. </p><p>They had been gifted a lot of rompers, and sleep-suits most of them light shades of yellow. Both Hale and Liam were extremely grateful for, however it was funny seeing Corey’s confused face.</p><p>“It’s because we aren’t finding out if it’s a boy or girl until the baby’s born.” Halle answered smiling. She wanted to find out the sex, but Liam didn’t. All he cared about was that it was healthy, she didn’t mind waiting given that they didn’t have long to her due date.</p><p>“I have an idea” Mason said handing out pieces of paper, while holding a tub in his other hand. “I think we should take guesses on what the baby name could be, then once it’s born the person with the closest guess wins.”</p><p>“What do we win?” Malia asked scribbling her guesses.</p><p>Stiles shrugged “bragging rights.”</p><p>“Godparents” Corey said, his friends let out a loud laugh at his joke.</p><p>“Why’s that so funny?” Melissa asked confused, she didn’t understand what the joke was.</p><p>“Halle’s family’s traditions are a little different.” Scott said giving his mom a knowing look. </p><p>Melissa just nodded. The witch had said previously she did want the baby to be blessed, but it wouldn’t be a typical church service.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>A little while later Mrs Geyer was sitting in the kitchen alone eyeing Liam’s friends suspiciously. She liked them, but thought something about them just seemed...odd. Her son changed the moment he became friends with Scott McCall. Everyone was having a great time, Liam looked extremely happy and that was good enough for her. Although, Halle wouldn’t have been her first pick for him, she was a little alternative for her liking.</p><p>The blonde dressed as if she was a hippy, and always had strange braids in her hair. Not the conservative look she was used to. She feared the baby would have a ‘different’ name like Ziggy, Serenity, or leaf. She just hoped her son had enough sense to shut down any stupid names.</p><p>There was a knock at the apartment door, being the closest to it Mrs Geyer opened it.</p><p>“Hello” a handsome young man smiled at her “I’m here for the party. I’m just running a bit late.”</p><p>“Oh you must be Derek” she said opening the door wider. </p><p>Her son had told her a couple of people wouldn’t make it on time, and he didn’t think the person in front of her was Chris Argent. She couldn’t help but notice how buff a lot of Liam’s friends seemed to be, they must have all been serious about fitness.</p><p>The boy had a devilish grin on his face, his smirk grew as he stared over her shoulder.</p><p>“Scott! Liam!” Melissa yelled. She had heard someone knocking at the front door while she was in the bathroom. She had expected to come out and see Chris and Derek arriving, not Theo Raeken. Who she thought was dead.</p><p>“Theo” Liam practically growled when he saw him. He just had to remind himself he couldn’t turn, he couldn’t lose control.</p><p>“Get out.” Scott said in a low growl, guessing Theo to let out a loud dark chuckle.</p><p>The commotion at the doorway caused the others to come look, much to Theo’s delight. He had heard through the grapevine that the young witch was expecting, and that it would be the offspring of Scott’s beta. He had been watching them for a few weeks, and tonight was too good an opportunity to screw with them to pass.</p><p>“Halle, you are looking fine. Pregnancy suits you.” He said before letting out a wolf whistle. He knew that Liam’s human family has no idea to about him being a werewolf, and planned on changing that.</p><p>Liam glanced at Halle who was struggling to remain clam, the last thing she wanted to do was attempted to throw Theo against the wall but ended up doing it to the wrong person. Pregnancy had caused her powers to go haywire.</p><p>“Is everything alright here?” Liam’s dad asked. The tension in the apartment had quickly turned bad.</p><p>“Yeah” Theo said with a smug grin, he stepped forward and reached his hand out for Liam to shake, which he reluctantly did “Just old friends catching up.”</p><p>Liam dug his claws into Theo’s hand as a warning. However, he was playing into his trap.</p><p>“Anyone like some more tea?” Malia offered with a wide fake smile, she was hoping to defuse the tension.</p><p>“Please.” Halle said following Malia, “I’m so over the toxic male masculinity in the room”. The young witch had given up, of course they couldn’t have one nice event without something going wrong.</p><p>“Nice to see who wears the trousers” Theo said grinning, earning a roomful of glares.</p><p>Stiles pulled Scott aside in the kitchen. “I thought he was dead?” They all thought Theo was dead. The last they heard Chris Argent and Derek Hale had ‘taken care of it’.</p><p>Scott looked lost for words for a moment “I thought he was as well, I thought taking him to Mexico was code for something.”</p><p>Stiles waved his hands in the air frustrated before walking back out of the kitchen, and directly towards Theo. “You try anything and I will shove mistletoe up your ass.”</p><p>“What time will the sheriff be arriving? I can’t wait to have a catch up with him.”</p><p>Stiles wasn’t thinking when he let out his sizzling fury and swung his tight fist, too quick and potent, into Theo’s defined jaw; the impact was like thousands of venomous blades piercing apart his fist. Stiles cussed in pain.</p><p>By the time anyone had noticed what had happened, Theo was standing with blood on his face but no scratches, or bruises. “Really Stilinski, that all you got? Donovan Donati said you could pack a better punch than that.”</p><p>The room went silent. Stiles had turned chalk white, and looked like he might throw up, he had no idea what to say. He had tried to block the Donovan incident out of his mind, it had been a while since he had heard that name. Stiles felt a tiny bit of himself shutting down, Theo throwing that in his face was a low blow. It was a kick to the teeth, the gut, and the balls all at once.</p><p>“Don’t let him get inside you’re head.” Lydia pleaded standing behind her boyfriend.</p><p>“What are you hoping for?” Theo asked turning to Halle, “and I don’t mean boy or girl”. </p><p>The blondes face turned red, he was implying if it was a werewolf or witches. It was a loaded question, one she couldn’t answer. If it wasn’t for Mr and Mrs Geyer being in the room she would have taken great joy in throwing him out the apartment herself, while putting some kind of hex or curse on him.</p><p>That was the breaking point of Liam’s patience. At that moment, he was blinded by rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. He flew across the room quickly, Liam went to punch Theo in the face. He tackled Theo and held him down, so he could not fight back. His eyes turned yellow, as he started to turn. So many years of subtle manipulation of the McCall pack, and messing with their lives had festered into an ugly mass of anger.</p><p>Theo managed to kick Liam off him, then tripped him causing him to fall backwards on to the TV stand. The screen smashed into tiny little pieces, cutting Liam who didn’t flinch at the pain.</p><p>“Enough!” Scott yelled as he grabbed Theo by the collar.</p><p>“Oh Liam...” Mrs Geyer said In a sob. She thought she was going crazy, her son had just transformed into a monster right before her eyes.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Scott still had Theo pinned to the wall, as sheriff Stilinski put handcuffs on him. He technically hadn’t broken any laws at that moment, but he was taking him to lock up regardless. The werewolf would probably be safer in police custody than out of it at this point, Stiles was just thankful his dad turned up when he did.</p><p>Liam was trying to explain what he was to his father, with help from Mason. Melissa was trying to calm down Mrs Geyer who was hyperventilating in the other room.</p><p>Halle was pacing back and forth while Lydia, and Corey tried to call her down her mind was going into overdrive. Liam has just been exposed to his parents, and Theo was still alive. Why the fuck was he here? She flipped the wolf off as he rambled a bunch of nonsense about Aries, she was glad he was being thrown in jail. She had zero sympathy for him.</p><p>The witch suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash - even her lips were barely there. She felt extremely hot, and breathless all of a sudden. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her feet. She swayed for just a moment before Malia caught her and lowered her to the ground, while screaming for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Scott’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>The past few days had been long. Halle had a horrible seizure brought on by stress, and Scott had to physically drag Liam from the hospital.</p><p>Melissa had got gotten her son to take his beta away from the hospital for the night. Liam was too protective of Halle and kept trying to take her pain. Which was hurting him, and it was interfering with her and the other nurses giving the young mother to be the correct treatment. </p><p>Liam couldn’t cope going to his apartment while it was empty, and he still hadn’t spoken to his parents since Halle went into hospital. His dad was working overtime, and his mom never answered any of his calls. He had never felt this lost before.</p><p>“Take this, it will help.” Deaton said handing Liam two tablets and a glass of water.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“What did you give him?” Scott asked bewildered.</p><p>One moment Liam was pacing back and forth, and the next he was passed out and snoring on Scott’s couch.</p><p>“Just something to help him sleep.” Deaton explained.</p><p>Liam needed to rest, he was exhausted, and was running on fumes. The beta would explode soon if he didn’t clear his head. He would need to sleep, eat, shower, and calm down before Melissa would allow him to go anywhere near the hospital again.</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Scott asked sighing.</p><p>“Halle’s problem is human not supernatural” Lydia said quietly.</p><p>None of them could imagine how Liam or Halle felt, nobody would want to. They were waiting on results from Halle’s blood test coming back, her urine and blood pressure suggested she had Pre-eclampsia. However, they weren’t diagnosing her with anything until all the test results came back.</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Stiles asked yawning. It was late, but none of them could sleep.</p><p>“Mason and Corey are finally taking down the decorations at Liam’s apartment, and bringing him clean clothes. Malia hasn’t left the hospital, she’s been there the whole time.” Scott answered.</p><p>
  <strong>Sheriffs station</strong>
</p><p>“Chris, come on in” Sheriff Stilinski said, opening his office door.</p><p>Chris followed him, he knew what this was about.</p><p>“That punk Theo has been causing trouble for my son and his friends for years, he’s the one who got Donovan to try to kill Stiles. One of the worst things he ever done was somehow bitten and turned Aries.” The sheriff said putting a file on the table.</p><p>‘Aries Sean Cooper’, inside the file was his rap sheet. Chris looked through it. Even before he turned, it appeared Aries was a terrible person, they wondered if Theo knew this when he turned him. He had been arrested and charged with bodily harm, stalking, stealing cars, and vandalism.</p><p>“Between our town and the next, we have twelve dead bodies. We can’t tell the family’s what happened to their loved ones, we can’t give them any justice. I can’t explain that a werewolf killed for sport, and after what he tried to do Halle as well...as far as I’m concerned, he got what he deserved. The sheriff sighed, he didn’t want to be doing this.</p><p>“Do what you have to do” Chris said, “Noah I don’t blame you.”</p><p>“Theo says he has proof you killed Aries. He might be bluffing, or he might not.”</p><p>Chris stuttered for a moment, he felt defeated. “Scott text me saying everyone was to look for Halle, that Lydia had some kind of vision, and she was in danger. When I arrived at the bunker I saw Liam carrying Halle to the car and drive away, I tried to shout him down, but he didn’t hear me. I don’t blame him, that poor girl was bleeding to death, and had hardly any clothing on. I went into the bunker, and just saw him there.”</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski looked at him sympathetically, Chris Argent had committed many crimes in his life, but Killing Aries wasn’t one of them. He killed a serial killer werewolf, and attempted rapist. The world was a better place without him in it.</p><p>“When I saw Liam holding Halle limp in his arms like that, I reminded me how Scott held Allison.” Chris admitted, his eyes had filled with tears. “I thought of my daughter and how I would have done anything for her, and this poor girl had nobody. Liam is a great kid, but someone had to step up and protect her, protect all of them.”</p><p>“How the hell is Theo back? I thought he ‘went to Mexico’?” Noah asked confused. He thought the wolf was dead.</p><p>Chris scoffed shaking his head “me and Derek took him to Mexico, we then dumped him in the middle of a town full of skin walkers. I have no idea how he’s back.”</p><p>“I will have Parish question Theo again, if he had any real evidence we will find it, and destroy it.” The sheriff was interrupted by his personal phone buzzing, it was an update on Halle. “A text from Stiles, Halle has been diagnosed with epilepsy. They think the seizure was brought on by stress.”</p><p>Chris sighed and shook his head, the young girl didn’t seem to catch a break. </p><p>
  <strong>Liam’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>Since getting out of hospital, Halle was on strict bed rest and staying at Liam’s apartment, so she wasn’t alone. </p><p>If Liam and Mason were both out, someone else from the pack would come round and stay with her. It was mostly Malia that came by, she had grown close to the witch, and didn’t mind helping her however and whenever she needed to. Halle had been written off work until she returned from maternity leave, which she was disappointed about. Going to work was the only thing that stopped her mind going into overdrive. It was wasn’t Theo stressing her out, it was a pack of wolfs coming to kill them.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“Uh Halle” Mason said waking her up.</p><p>Halle hadn’t even noticed she had fallen asleep on the couch. The last thing she remembered was turning on the x-files. “Sorry I didn’t release I feel asleep, what’s up?” She asked. Mason looked nervous.</p><p>“You have a visitor” he said apprehensively.</p><p>Halle looked at him wide-eyed “who is it?”.</p><p>“Peter Hale.”</p><p>Peter Hale? Why the hell was Peter Hale wanting to see her? Before Halle got a chance to say anything, Peter let himself in. He had the same smug expression on his face.</p><p>“What do I owe the pleasure?” Halle asked with a fake smile. She was secretly glad Liam was at work, seeing Peter would probably throw him over the edge.</p><p>“I’m not going to get into trouble being here while you’re guard-dog is out?” He asked in his usual mocking tone.</p><p>“Cut to the chase, why are you really here.” Halle said moving over on the couch so Mason could sit next to her.</p><p>Peter gave Mason an almost disgusted look. “You want to discuss such things in front of a human?”</p><p>Halle gave him an unimpressed look, as Mason gulped down. To most people the former alpha could be intimation, even though he was apparently a lot weaker than he used to be. His comment and glare wish still enough to slightly scare Mason, he didn’t know what worried him most. A psychotic werewolf sitting across from him, or a pissed off pregnant women sitting next to him.</p><p>When Mason never moved Peter rolled his eyes, “fine you’re choice. I have two offers for you. The first being I will take care of Theo, if you keep you’re dearest father from killing me, and your pet wolf on a leash. And get that bird to stop eyeballing me.”</p><p>Halle presser her lips together as she thought over his ‘offer’ which seemed to benefit him more than her, Sheriff Stilinski was desperate to arrest Theo but couldn’t. If he turned in prison he could possibly kill other inmates.</p><p>“What do you suggest for Theo?” She asked leaning forward on her elbows.</p><p>“I will <em>’take him out’</em>. What more do you need to know?” Peter said as if she was an idiot.</p><p>The witch pouted “no, I don’t want him dead.” She hated Theo with a passion, but murder wasn’t the answer.</p><p>“Well what do you suggest then? We all sit down and talk it out over a cup of tea? Couples counselling for Theo and Liam?” He scoffed.</p><p>“What about Eichen House? If he went there he couldn’t hurt anyone else, and he wouldn’t have to die” Mason suggested.</p><p>Halle smiled at Mason “I think that’s a great idea, when can let the sheriff know once Scott approves the plan.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, he thought all Myers had a bit more fire about them. Turns out he was wrong, Halle was just another pack member who looked up to Scott McCall and done whatever he said. The only one with any original thoughts in that pack was his daughter.</p><p>He sighed. “So I move him into the nut house, then you keep you’re part of the deal. If not I will break him out.”</p><p>Halle laughed. “What's so funny?” He snapped.</p><p>“You really think a simple threat like that would scare me? I know why you are really here, and it’s because you are scared” soon as Hale spoke her familiar began squawking at her. “You’re right Paisley, he is full of it. Unless you have something useful to me, I think you should go.”</p><p>Peter put his hands up in the air “fine you caught me” he said in a sarcastic tone. “It’s  possible I am slightly worried your father might try to murder me, all because of a disagreement we had many years ago.”</p><p>“You slept with my mum and tried to murder him, I think he has every right to be pissed.” Halle snapped back.</p><p>Peter leaned back in his chair, and crossed his leg. “My sister stole my memories before she died, I forgot I had a child. If she hadn’t maybe a lot of things would have been different. The moment that thing you are growing inside you comes out, you will understand what it’s like to be a parent.”</p><p>The blonde shrugged, the last person she wanted to hear parenting advice from was him. However, she was curious to see what he had to say. “I’ll bite.”</p><p>“I am willing to help you and you’re little vargulf situation because of Malia, I want my daughter to live. Soon you will understand that, very soon. I’m surprised you haven’t come up with a full proof plan yet.” He said leaning back.</p><p>“The pack is working a few different angles.” Mason said shifting uncomfortably. </p><p>Truthfully, they had nothing except buy lots of mountain ash at this point and try to find somewhere in town to lie low. They would be able to keep the wolf’s out, but not the humans with them. Chris said he knew people who would help him hunt the threat down. Every other time they came up with a plan, it always had a flaw in it.</p><p>“I hate to tell you sweetheart but the clock is ticking” Peter said in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Halle studied him, for once he seemed to be sincere. She wasn’t a fool though, she wouldn’t fully trust him, but Peter was right. They did need a plan fast.</p><p>“Fine.” Halle said standing up, she walked towards one of the drawers and rummaged through it.</p><p>‘What the fuck’ Peter mouthed to himself when he saw how huge Halle’s bump seemed. The witch wasn’t that big a week ago, if someone was to attack now she would die.</p><p>Halle walked back towards him and handed him copies of the pictures Lydia drew, along with a few other notes she had made. “That’s everything I have. Most of us are meeting tomorrow to come up with a plan, and Liam will be there so you better behave. I will have words with my father tonight and ask him to kill you, but you better not fuck us over.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Liam’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“Liam!” Halle yelled as he threw the glass in his hand into the sink, causing it to smash.</p><p>He had never been so angry at anyone before, but his girlfriend had really crossed a line letting Peter Hale into the apartment when he was out. Anything could have happened to her. But for some reason Halle didn’t seem to understand that. He was that angry he couldn’t even talk.</p><p>“You can’t keep me in bubble wrap.” Halle said sighing.</p><p>Liam turned to face her, he could smell how upset and stressed she was. “ I can’t lose you, and you can be so reckless Hal. Peter is a serial killer, you can’t be alone with him if you can’t protect yourself.”</p><p>She couldn’t protect herself? Without even flinching all the tables and chairs in the room lifted into the air, and then back down with a loud thump. “I can look after myself, and you can’t tell me what to do” she snapped back.</p><p>Liam didn’t mean to offend her, but she just didn’t get it. Halle and the baby where his whole world. He wasn’t going to win this argument and excepted it.</p><p>“How did things go with you’re mom?” She asked changing the subject.</p><p>“It didn’t” he shrugged, “she wouldn’t even answer the door to me.” He said trying to blink away tears. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” She asked feeling bad for him.</p><p>Liam nodded. “Yes, stay safe. Apart from my stepdad you're the only family I have.”</p><p>Halle studied her boyfriend. He was heartbroken, his mom rejecting him was horrified. She understood all to well what it was like not having any family. The words that came out her mouth next even surprised her.</p><p>“Marry me.” </p><p>“What?” Liam asked, he was sure he had heard her wrong.</p><p>“Marry me” she repeated.</p><p>“Are you being serious? Shouldn’t I be on my knees asking you that?” He asked wide-eyed.</p><p>“Who cares” she shrugged. “I love you. I don’t want to be engaged, or have a big fancy wedding. I just want to be with you.”</p><p>Liam pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Tomorrow enough time to plan a wedding?” He asked grinning.</p><p>
  <strong>The vets clinic</strong>
</p><p>“Where are they?” Lydia asked staring at the clock, they were all supposed to meet half an hour ago. </p><p>Not everyone had turned up on time of course, the Hales hadn’t arrived yet. But she was more concerned about Liam and Halle not arriving. Deaton, Scott, Mason, Malia, and Stiles had all been patiently waiting when the door to the building rang.</p><p>“We are so sorry guys, we got caught in a traffic jam. And that damn storm had caused us to lose signal.” Liam said entering the main room.</p><p>“Where’s Hal? And where have you been?” Stiles asked taking in his friends appearance. Liam has his hair gelled back, and was dressed really smart with a blazer and black trousers on.</p><p>“She’s hanging her coat up.” Liam said beaming a smile at all his friends.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Malia asked concerned. They were here to discuss someone trying to kill them all, he didn’t know why he seemed so happy.</p><p>Halle entered the room after a couple of moments, nearly everyone gasped when they saw her. There was a storm outside, and she was wearing heels and a white lace dress that stopped at her knees. It was then they noticed Liam and Halle both had rings on their fingers.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Lydia said in shock. Her friends had gotten married and not told anyone.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Mason said pulling them both in for a hug.</p><p>“It was a last minute decision” Liam explained, “we didn’t want to make a big deal because of everything that was going on. But once all of this is over with, we are going to throw a wedding party at our new home.”</p><p>“You’ve found a house?” Scott asked surprised. </p><p>This was a lot of information to take in, last he had heard Liam was pissed off at Halle for letting Peter into his apartment. He didn’t except the argument would lead to them to get married and buy a house.</p><p>“We are actually moving into my family’s home, and it’s actually a part of the plan.” Halle explained.</p><p>“Okay I’m here.” Peter said dramatically entering the room, followed by a grumpy looking Derek. Peter looked Halle and Liam up and down before making a noise of disgust, “get one with it then.”</p><p>“As I was saying, I my family home could be really helpful. It’s enchanted anyway, but I would be able to stop anyone from getting into it, human or not.” The witch explained.</p><p>“So we would just wait them out?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“At first yes, I know a few spells that will confuse them. Once I do it the wolf shouldn’t be able to sense Scott any more.” Halle shrugged.</p><p>Scott didn’t trust the innocent look on her face, “What would I need to do for this to work?”</p><p>“I’ll need to take a few drops of your blood on the night, then you’ll need to drink it after I’ve added a few ingredients.” She said casually. </p><p>Scott nodded sighing, he was disgusted by the idea but trusted Halle enough to what she was doing in regard to magic.</p><p>“What about the humans?” Derek asked, “the spell would only solve one problem.”</p><p>“Chris has offered to stay outside. All the bullets would just backfire inside the house, but I doesn’t feel right him being it there alone” Halle said glancing at Scott.</p><p>“We’ll stay with him outside.” Derek said. He was loyal to the McCall pack and would risk his life for Scott’s happily, Peter not so much. “Before you even start, you’ll be doing it for Malia.”</p><p>Peter pouted “fine.”</p><p>“Great, now we can straighten out the finer details” Deaton said, gesturing for them to follow him into a different room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a slightly shorter one, but the next one will be when they need to put their plan into action.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Myers manor</strong>
</p><p>Halle wasn’t kidding when she said her home was big enough for them all, it was huge. Mason had no idea why she ever left it in the first place.</p><p>“My family was murdered here.” She reminded him trying not to laugh at the face he pulled.</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes, he was just glad his wife wasn’t easily offended. They had moved in officially a few weeks before. Since they got married everything had happened so fast since then. This was the first anyone else had seen the house, except his dad who had stopped by to wish them luck on their new home. His dad wanted to stay longer but had to go because of an emergency at the hospital, which turned out to be a good thing. Twenty minutes later Lydia phoned and said <em>they</em> where coming that might.</p><p>“So we are to go outside into the freezing cold and risk our lives for you, and you won’t even give me a tour of this beautiful house?” Peter said offended.</p><p>“I’ve enchanted everything, anything you steal will burn you the moment you leave with it.” Halle said bluntly.</p><p>Peter threw her a look before throwing the book from his pocket onto the table. He thought it looked interesting.</p><p>Halle was exhausted and uncomfortable, she was trying to do her best to hide it from the rest of the pack. Halle could tell Liam sensed her discomfort, she was doing her best to avoid eye contact with him because she knew what he would say. He would try and make her rest rather than help. </p><p>“I’m almost finished with this Scott, I just need to give it time to cool off” the witch sighed.</p><p>Peter was about to make a rude remake about Scott drinking his own blood, when a loud scream had cut him off. </p><p>Lydia had begun screaming. Scott, Malia, Liam, and Derek all raced outside towards her. The threat wasn’t supposed to arrive until nightfall. Stiles attempted to leave but couldn’t. The house had started to defend itself. They were locked inside. </p><p>“Halle you need to let me out now” Stiles said banging on the force field blocking his way, “Halle I...oh shit”. When he turned to face the witch he could see blood and other fluids dripping down her legs. She was going into labor.</p><p>“Liam! Liam!” He shouted loud as he could. </p><p>Stiles could see Lydia stumbling on her feet, but Mason was holding her steady. This was going from bad to worse. Luckily for him Derek heard him, and got Liam’s attention.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Quickly sprinting back to his new home, Liam could smell the fear and blood coming from his wife. </p><p>“Lydia fainted and her ears are bleeding. So Mason is driving her to the hospital, and Malia is going with them. What the hell is going on?” He asked Stiles noticing he couldn’t enter the house.</p><p>“Halle’s went into labor and can’t make this disappear.” The thought suddenly occurred to Stiles that Scott wouldn’t be able to drink the potion he needed to mask his scent.</p><p>Liam looked past his friend to see his wife doubled over in agony. He could see Peter was trying and struggling to take some of her pain away.</p><p>“Get my phone and call my dad, and you should phone Melissa as well” he said panicked.</p><p>Liam leaving his phone in his jacket pocket seemed to be the only thing that had gone right for them.</p><p>
  <em> “What’s wrong stiles?” Melissa asked panicked. She knew what was happening that night, Chris was already on his way over to them.</em>
</p><p>“Halle’s went into labor and nobody else can get into the house. One second.” He said holiday the second phone up to his ear. “Hi Liam’s dad this is Stiles, Halle has gone into labor and is trapped in a house.”</p><p>
  <em> “Is there a fire truck and ambulance on the way?” Liam’s dad asked panicked.</em>
</p><p>“No it’s hard to describe...” After briefly explaining what was happening, Liam’s dad said he would go over to Melissa’s house and would phone him back.</p><p>Halle let out a loud cry of pain. She didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“You need to think! There must be something you can do.” Peter said to her as paced back and forth. He ignored Liam growling at him from outside.</p><p>Halle squinted her eyes at him, she knew exactly what he wanted. She could make him an alpha again, an even stronger one. Strong enough to break the force field. She let out another loud cry of pain. Halle was currently laying on the couch in the living room in the worst pain of her life.</p><p>“Fine.” She said through gritted teeth, “but you’ll need to take more of my pain, so I can move.”</p><p>“Halle what did you just agree to?” Stiles asked jumping to his feet.</p><p>“Stay out of it.” Peter snapped as his eyes landed on the witch. </p><p>Liam’s growl from outside became even louder, Peter rolled his eyes. “Take her somewhere to get cleaned up” he said motioning for Stiles to help Halle.</p><p><em> “I hate to admit it, but he’s right. Somebody needs to help Halle get more comfortable.”</em> Melissa said from the other side of the phone.</p><p>Stiles reluctantly helped Halle to her feet, he was scared his hand would break with how tight she was squeezing it. “Stiles I’m scared” she sobbed.</p><p>“I know Hal, but...” he didn’t know how to finish that sentence, what could he say to comfort her? “I’ll be here with you the whole time okay.”</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“Now then” Peter turned to face Liam and a confused looking Scott. “We can now all see that nobody is attacking us right now, and I have a theory on that. Lydia could sense someone else’s death.”</p><p>Scott looked down at the ground as the Penny dropped for Liam, Peter was implying that Halle would be the one died. “Fuck you!” He hissed.</p><p>“I have seen my fair share of childbirths unfortunately, and I can tell that isn’t normal” Peter said pointing towards the room Halle had just gone into. “And I know you can sense it as well, both of you can. She has lost far too much blood, and neither the human nor me are midwives” he pointed out.</p><p>Liam sighed into his hands, he had no idea what to do. They would be attacked soon, and he needed to find a way inside.</p><p>“I’m going to be honest I don’t care about the story between a pathetic love struck beta and a witch with a bad attitude, but what I do care about is my own daughter. I can’t protect her if I am stuck in here.” Peter said shrugging.</p><p>Liam’s eyes began to glow a wild golden color, if was next to the former alpha he would have ripped him to pieces.</p><p>“Peter! You need to help me.” Stiles called from the bathroom.</p><p>Peter screwed his face up with a look of disgust before he turned and headed towards the voice asking for his help.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>A few hours had passed and things had gone from and to worse. The vargulfs had started to attack, and without Malia and Peter outside to help it was a struggle. They only other surprising thing was that no humans seemed to be with the wolf’s, whoever was controlling the Vargulfs wasn’t with them for the attack.</p><p>Scott had been bitten and scratched a few times, but lucky nothing fatal. Liam was almost killed when the possessed wolf has him pinned to the ground, but Chris shot it in the head. Derek was trying his best to keep them away from Scott, but every time they killed one another two popped up. All three werewolfs tried to ignore the screams of pain and smell of blood coming from the house behind them.</p><p>Halle was currently laying on a mattress in the living room floor, Stiles had brought it down from one of the bedrooms. It was the only time he had left her sight. </p><p><em>“Peter can’t you do something? Take more of her pain!”</em> Melissa pleased down the phone, as Stiles glared at him.</p><p>Peter didn’t answer them. It wasn’t that he was refusing to help, he just couldn’t. Being a former alpha and serial killer he could tell when someone was close to death, the only thing that could possibly save the witch at this point was ‘the bite’ that she couldn’t get while pregnant. Even if her body could handle it, the baby couldn’t. A sad fact he had to share with Scott’s beta, Peter actually felt bad telling him.</p><p>The witch had tried to make Peter more powerful, but she was too weak.</p><p>Peter was too busy watching his nephew struggling to fight to notice the larger Vargulf coming towards the house. He only noticed it once it landed in the living room floor next to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the speed it was going at, or the size of the beast but it had managed to break through.</p><p>Liam, Scott, and Derek had noticed along with the other wolf’s. It was now a race to the manor.</p><p>“Shit!” Peter hissed. He turned round to see Halle was crowning.</p><p>He fought the urge to vomit, Peter was a fully grown man, but he still didn’t want to see that up close. Peter noticed the Vargulf licking its lips, he quickly pounced and killed it before it had the chance to attack Halle or Stiles.</p><p>The dead animal flopped to the ground with a thud, he had ripped its throat out. Peter quickly moved to the witches side to try and take as much pain from her as she could. He could hear the others struggling to fight outside.</p><p>“Halle you need to push one more time” Stiles instructed as he sat in front of her.</p><p>The young witch felt her eyes closing over, she was so tired. All she wanted was to go to sleep, her body was in so much pain and everything was going blurry. The last thing Halle saw before everything went dark was Liam running towards her with a horrified look on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>Beacon hills hospital</strong>
</p><p>“Do you think he’s gone?” Lydia whispered.</p><p>Lydia, Mason, and Malia had been followed to the hospital, once they realized what was happening they tried to hide from the man following them.</p><p>They had ended up on the rooftop. Malia could hear the clicking of the man’s gun, he was getting ready to shoot. They had tried to send an SOS out to their pack, but they assumed nobody had got it yet.</p><p>They were officially trapped, with only Malia’s claws to protect them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mason’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>Four days. For full days had passed and Halle still hadn’t woken up. Four days since her and Liam’s daughter was born.</p><p>“I can watch her, if you want to go for a shower or something.” Lydia offered.</p><p>“I’m fine” Liam answered without even looking up at her. He was almost scared to take his eyes off his newborn daughter.</p><p>The redhead sighed “I honestly don’t mind.”</p><p>“I said I’m fine.” Liam snapped in a deep voice, he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Shit, sorry... I just. I don’t even know.”</p><p>“It’s okay” Lydia said smiling sympathetically.</p><p>Everything had gone to shit. While Halle was giving birth she began to bleed out, and without getting the proper medical attention she needed the young witch should have died. Soon as the baby came out of her Peter bit her. He said it was the only thing that might save her, if she turned her body might be able to heal itself. Except she hadn’t woken up yet.</p><p>
  <em> “Liam get off him!” Stiles screamed while holding the newborn baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only Scott and Derek pulling Liam off the former alpha that probably stopped the beta from killing him. Liam blamed Peter for his wife’s comatose state. They were currently in Beacon Hills hospital, and Melissa was currently begging the nurse in charge not to call the cops on Liam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Liam this isn’t helping anyone” Mason chimed in, trying to get his friend to see sense. “We have more than Halle to worry about it...Malia has been shot, and your daughter needs you.”</em>
</p><p>“How’s Malia?” He eventually asked.</p><p>“Deaton said she’s getting better, it’s just taking her longer to heal.” Lydia said with pursed lips.</p><p>Someone had tried to shoot the banshee on the roof, but Malia shoved her out of the way and took the bullet laced with mistletoe for her.</p><p>“Have you given her a name yet?” Scott asked entering the room, as he looked down at the tiny sleeping baby.</p><p>Liam shook his head, “Halle can do it once she wakes up.”</p><p>Scott and Lydia shared a look, they knew there was a possibility that Halle might never wake up. They wanted to prepare him for the worst, but Scott thought it was best not to mention it while Liam was in denial. Hell, the beta refused to even go back to his new home. He wasn’t even sure if Halle’s family home had been cleaned up yet. </p><p>Liam and baby were staying in his old room in Masons apartment.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>A week had passed and Liam had finally decided to name his daughter. “Her names Willow” he said staring down at her, “I don’t know why her hair is so dark” he said pouting.</p><p>“Most babies have dark hair, then it falls out and grows back in” Melissa said examining the baby, “and Willow is a lovely name”.</p><p>Melissa was the only other person Liam would let hold the baby. He didn’t mean to but anytime someone got to close his eyes began to turn yellow, and he would start to growl. Without Halle by his side his shirt temper was becoming worse. </p><p>She sighed. “I might be out of line, but as a nurse and a mom,  I suggest you let Willow out the house. Some fresh air might do you both some good, even walk her to the hospital and back.” Melissa suggested shrugging. </p><p>
  <strong>Beacon Hills hospital</strong>
</p><p>“Liam?” </p><p>Liam turned round to see Hayden his ex-girlfriend staring at him with a beaming smile.

 “Hi” he said glancing around the room. 

Liam had let Stiles hold Willow while he went to the bathroom. He had taken Melissa’s advice and decided to take Willow to see Halle.</p><p>Liam was taken aback when Hayden hugged him, he wasn’t excepting it, and truth be told he didn’t like it. Liam wasn’t a touchy-feely person, and had grown accustom to only Halle touching him.</p><p>“It’s so nice to see you, we should catch up”...as Hayden continued to talk Liam could hear her heartbeat. It was beating extremely fast, he could tell she was excited to see him. The same as when they were teenagers. “I didn’t know Stiles had a baby.”</p><p>Liam quickly walked back down towards Stiles and took Willow from him, he kissed her on the head. He wasn’t sure why but even talking to his ex-girlfriend made him feel guilty, his wife was somewhere in the hospital getting another scan done, and he was listing to another women flirting with him, being too polite to walk away even though he wasn’t the slightest bit interested. Plus he wanted to get out of the waiting room fast, the smell of it was giving him a headache.</p><p>“It’s not Stiles baby it’s mine.” He said bluntly hugging his daughter closer to him.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Stiles stood awkwardly, he didn’t know what to say. Liam was practically living on a different planet at the moment, and he could till Hayden wanted some kind of explanation. Not that anyone owed her one. He was secretly glad Malia didn’t come with him, she never got along with Scott’s other beta for some reason. However, Stills noticed the way his friend eyes had started to turn, and his chest was heaving up and down. Hayden was stepping dangerously close to the baby now. Everyone is as a threat to Willow in Liam’s eyes.</p><p>“Right we should be going, Halle might be back by now.” Stiles said gently moving Liam who was fixated on Willow along.</p><p>“Who’s Halle?” Hayden asked confused. She hadn’t heard of anyone else joined the McCall pack.</p><p>“My wife.” Liam answered without turning back to face her. </p><p>He didn’t have time to make small chat with someone from his last, he needed to try and focus on his future, not matter of bleak it might seem.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“Hey Hal” Liam said softly as he stood at her bedside, and gently brushed strands of blonde hair out of her face. “I really wish you would wake up, you are missing so much. I’ve named our daughter Willow, I hope you like it.” </p><p>The doctors had told him all her scans had come back clean, and they couldn’t find any medical reason for her being in a coma. She shouldn’t be in this state, Liam would give anything to switch places with her.</p><p>“How is she?” Stiles asked from the doorway, he didn’t want to intrude, but he was worried. Besides the visiting time was almost over.</p><p>“Nothing’s changed, I hoped they might have been able to tell us something. My dad came by earlier” he said in a sigh.</p><p>“What does he think?” Stiles asked curiously.</p><p>Liam shrugged. “He’s confused, but from what he’s heard he thinks this might be a more supernatural issue...my mom still refuses to come meet Willow or even ask how Halle is. She won’t even answer my calls.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t imagine having a mom like Liam’s. He understood it must have been hard for her to wrap her mind around her son now being a werewolf, but Liam needed his family, and she had turned her back on him. Not just him, but her first grandchild as well.</p><p>“Maybe your dads right, maybe it is a supernatural issue. Wouldn’t be the first time something like that has happened... remember what Lydia was like? She was in a terrible state but eventually woke up. Me, Scott, and Alison went into that ice bath and didn’t come out for days” Stiles said trying to give his friend some hope. “I think I might know someone who can help, but you aren’t going to like it.”</p><p>For the first time since his friend entered the room, Liam looked away from Halle to Stiles. “Who?” </p><p>Liam wondered who Stiles meant. Chris, Deaton, and Derek had all worked together to try and find out what they could, with no luck. None of them had ever heard of a witch being bitten by a former alpha and living, they were all surprised Halle hadn’t died giving birth.</p><p>“Theo, he had an obsession with trying to take a witches power for long enough. He might know something.” Stiles suggested.</p><p>Liam shook his head. “I’m not leaving my daughter to go speak to that piece...I’m sorry but I just can’t do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Somewhere unknown...</strong>
</p><p>“Okay you little prick, tell us how to save Halle.” Stiles said sternly. He really wanted to punch the smug look off of Theo’s face.</p><p>They tied Theo to a chair with metal chains, usually he would have tried to escape. However, the lone wolf didn’t bet his chances against Scott McCall, and his pack. Not on his own anyway.</p><p>They sat him around a circle table, with Scott and Stiles sitting across from him in what seemed to be some kind of metal container.</p><p>“Why should I help the little witch? She means nothing to me” Theo spat. It was true, Halle had been nothing but trouble to him. He should have killed her when he had the chance.</p><p>The squeaking noise of a chair being dragged across the floor caused him to look up. “Because it’s the only way we won’t kill you.” Derek said, returning the same smug grin.</p><p>Derek sat down next to Theo on one side, as Chris Argent pulled a chair up on his other side. Theo groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine. The idiot who’s bitten her will need to die.” He shrugged nonchalant.</p><p>Stiles struggled to contain his anger. All of this was just a game to Theo, he wished Scott had listened to him. They should never have asked the stupid prick a thing. “We are looking for a serious answer” he glared.</p><p>“You know for a human, you have the glare of a wolf...or a demon.”</p><p>“Theo!” Scott snapped. “We are being serious.”</p><p>“And so am I.” Theo said shaking his head.<em>Fucking idiots.</em>Was he the only one who knew anything about witches? He would have thought with a member of the McCall pack being married to one they would have been clued-up, but apparently not. Good. It meant Theo could take advantage of the situation. “The witch I had bitten before, she had to die. It was either me or her, a witches blood is like poison to us.”</p><p>Scott gulped down, he knew by Theo’s heartbeat and vibrations from his voice that he wasn’t lying. None of them said anything until Chris spoke.</p><p>“How long would Halle have to live if the wolf didn’t die?” He asked, concerned.</p><p>Theo shrugged again, the best he could while being chained. “It depends. Has either of them thrown up black blood yet?”</p><p>Derek looked down at the table in front of him. His uncle Peter Hale had thrown up a sticky black substance a few days earlier, while Halle remained unconscious in hospital. The pained werewolf knew that one of them would need to die so the other could live.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“We will find another way.” Scott sighed.</p><p>Stiles shook his head. Chris has taken Theo back to the sheriffs station, the wolf DNA had been found at several minor crime scenes, so they had a reason to hold him. Derek hadn’t said a word since they left.</p><p>“Why? Really why? Peter is a psychotic serial killer, and Halle is an innocent young woman. She doesn’t deserve to die! I guess we need to tell Liam, he has a right to know.” Stiles pointed out.</p><p>“What about Malia? What do we tell her? We don’t get to choose who lives or dies Stiles.” Scott said frustrated. He was angry, not at his friends but at the fact he couldn’t think of anything else. </p><p>“He’s right Scott” Derek adder, surprising them both. “If comes to a time we need to choose...I’ll do it.”</p><p>High heels clicking along the metal floor caused them all to turn their heads, Chris had returned with Lydia.</p><p>“We might have a way to save them both, but you guys will not like it.” Lydia explained, looking slightly nervous.</p><p>
  <strong>Mason’s apartment</strong>
</p><p>“Absolutely fucking not!” Liam roared.</p><p>It was surprising to everyone in the room, that the tiny baby sleeping peacefully in his arms wasn’t even startled by the loud noise her father made. She really was Liam’s daughter.</p><p>“Uh Liam, we have no other choice. Do you think Scott wants to do this? It’s happening.” Malia frowned.</p><p>The coyote in her didn’t understand what Liam’s issue was. This was the only chance they had that could save both Peter and Halle. But the human in her understood his fear of losing someone he loved, however that still didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes and snapping back at him.</p><p>Liam shook his head. “Nobody is putting their claws into my wife’s neck. It could kill her!”</p><p>Malia stepped closer to him. “She is already dying, this might be the only thing that can save her. Look at Willow, do you want her to grow up without a mom? Because that’s what’s going to happen.”</p><p>“Malia that’s enough.” Stiles breathed. He knew she meant no harm, but her comments sometimes went a little too far. Tough love wasn’t the way to get through to Liam this time. </p><p>“I hate to admit it, but Theo was right on this occasion. One of them will eventually end up dying, and with Peter throwing black blood it’s hard to tell how much longer he has.” Stiles said sitting down next to him.</p><p>Liam made a grunt noise, “that guy would survive a nuclear bomb being dropped on him.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, and while the rest of us suffered he would be resting with a stupid smirk on his. Scott doesn’t need to do this. We could always kill Peter and save Halle.”</p><p>Malia growled at the comment.</p><p>Stiles gave her a <em> shut up’</em> look before continuing. “What would Halle say if we done that? Because I honestly think she would be pissed, she wouldn’t want us choosing her life over anyone else’s, even someone like Peters. Especially since he tried to save her.”</p><p>Liam gulped down as his friend's words ran through his head. Stiles was right, Halle would never forgive anyone them. “Fine, Scott can do it” he sighed.</p><p>He kissed his daughter's head softly, and stared down at her. Liam really hoped this plan worked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter, I will start uploading more soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beacon hills hospital</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” </p>
<p>Stiles glanced up from his chair to see Hayden. She had placed her hand on Liam’s shoulder, which he stiffened at instantly.</p>
<p>“Hayden...” When she looked over at him, Stiles shook his head and she backed away.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Hayden asked frowning. </p>
<p>Stiles sighed, and waved for her to follow him out of the waiting room and into the empty hallway.</p>
<p>“Look I’m sorry, but this isn’t the best time to try and reconnect with the pack..we are kinda busy.” Stiles said pointing to the hospital waiting room sign behind him.</p>
<p>Hayden stared at him blankly, she was hurt. Truthfully she had came back to Beacon Hills to reconnect with her old pack. She missed them. She missed her friendship with Mason, and Corey. And mostly she missed Liam.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think he would have moved on.” Hayden admitted quietly.</p>
<p>Stiles fought the urge to say something snarky. “Liam is married, with a kid. He’s happy...well most the time, before she became ill.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with her?”</p>
<p>Malia made her presence known by clearing her throat. “Stiles? It’s time. We need you in the other room..”</p>
<p>“Time for what?” Hayden asked interrupting Malia. </p>
<p>The coyote growled at her in response. Hayden for the hint, she quickly gathered her belongings and left the hospital.</p>
<h1>***</h1>
<p>“What did she want?” Malia asked.</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged, while closing the door behind him. “I have no idea, but this isn’t the last thing Liam needs.”</p>
<p>“Guys? Forget about. We need to focus on Liam right now, then deal with anything else later.” Mason sighed frustrated. Liam was his best friend and we was struggling to help him.</p>
<p>“What’s the plan?” Stiles asked.</p>
<p>“Melissa will make sure nobody goes into Halle’s room once she’s on shift. Derek, Lydia, and Deaton will be in the room when it happens as back up. Chris, Malia, and me will wait with a highly sedated chained up Liam. Oh, and Corey is why the sheriff to make sure Theo doesn’t try anything. Any questions?”</p>
<p>“Yeah”, Malia said shaking her head. “Why does Scott need so many people in the room? And couldn’t we just knock Liam out, and wake him up when it’s all over?”</p>
<p>“Deaton can help guid Scott through it, Lydia will sense anything bad before it happens, and Derek is muscle. And no we can’t knock Liam out.” Mason said shaking his head. “He will sense Halle’s distress and try to get to Scott.”</p>
<p>“What about me? What part will I play in this?” Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Mason smiled at him, “uncle Stiles will have Willow.”</p>
<p>Great.<em> Just great.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three hours later</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Scott this isn’t working!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s having another seizure.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Liam stop!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is going to kill her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your the alpha! You need to do something!”</em>
</p>
<p>Scott watched in horror as Halle had her worst seizure to date. She had black blood coming from her nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. She wasn’t going to last much longer.</p>
<p>“Scott, this is the time you pull something out the bag. Whatever ridicules plan you and Stiles have come up with, do it now!” Malia pleaded.</p>
<p>He didn’t have a plan. The only plan they had failed. The moment his claws went into Halle’s next she started to fit, and it hadn’t stopped. Scott had never felt so guilty, seeing his friends faces knowing he had failed them crushed him. He couldn’t save her.</p>
<p>“How can she be this bad, when Peter only has a nosebleed?” Mason asked helplessly.</p>
<p>Scott glanced at Peter who looked surprisingly teary-eyed. </p>
<p>They both watched as Derek struggled to hold Halle down as Melissa and Deaton tried to administrate drugs to her. Mason, and Malia were holding back a heartbroken Liam. Scott could physically feel his beta’s heart break.</p>
<p>“Her heartbeat is starting to drop.” Deaton announced.</p>
<p>The only sound in the room was of the monitors beeping, and heavy breaths of Melissa who was doing CPR. Just as she was about to call it Lydia screamed causing the windows to smash, and car alarms to go off.</p>
<p>Scott looked at his friend to see she was pointing at Peter, who had a smirk spreading across his face. Malia screamed for him to stop as his own claws came out.</p>
<p>Peter cocked his head to side with an amused look on his face. “We always knew it would come to this” he turned to looked at Liam. “You better take care of them.”</p>
<p>Peter slashed his own throat open to sacrifice himself. The moment his body hit the flood, Halle’s heartbeat went back to normal and her seizure stopped.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Son of a bitch.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to all the Hayden fans😂</p>
<p>Is Peter really a good guy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>